Many auditory prosthesis systems are capable of implementing a variety of operating modes and/or configurations to assist patients with hearing loss. For example, an auditory prosthesis system may include a sound processor apparatus located external to a patient. In one example, the patient may attempt to modify the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus to achieve better performance and/or additional comfort during a particular activity (e.g., when playing a sport, talking on a telephone, or lying down to sleep). Additionally or alternatively, the patient may attempt to modify the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus to preserve battery life.
In some cases, the patient may encounter certain inconveniences and/or obstacles that limit his or her ability to modify the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus. For example, the sound processor apparatus may include a limited number of user interfaces (e.g., buttons or feedback devices) due at least in part to the apparatus's relatively small size. As a result, the patient may have difficulty utilizing such user interfaces to modify the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus. As another example, the patient may follow a religious practice that restricts him or her from turning on or off electrical devices on a designated day of rest (e.g., Judaism's Shabbat). Additionally or alternatively, the patient may be entirely unaware that a modification to the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus could potentially improve performance and/or provide additional comfort.
Unfortunately, conventional technologies may lack the ability to sense the patient's intent or desire to modify the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus without deliberate user input. Similarly, conventional technologies may lack the ability to sense certain scenarios in which a modification to the operating mode and/or configuration of the sound processor apparatus could potentially improve performance and/or provide additional comfort.